


Thrill Me

by SpunSugar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Social Media Expert Phichit Chulanont, Victor is not, Yuuri is into extreme sports, sex is alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunSugar/pseuds/SpunSugar
Summary: Yuuri gets a high from extreme sports. Victor isn’t sure he’s ready to be a part of that. Yurio finds it hilarious. At least Victor gets something out of it in the end.





	Thrill Me

“You want to _what_?” Victor stuttered. He ran the words through his head again, one at a time; maybe he’d mistranslated?

“I said, ‘I want to do this together!’”

Yuuri was emphatically tapping a magazine clipping that read _40% Off Couple’s Cabin Retreat- Ice Climbing and Extreme Skiing. A Weekend of Thrills!_

“Doesn’t it sound like fun?”

Victor had only been on a pair of skis once in his entire life, and he’d crashed face-first into a pine tree halfway down the kiddie slope and gone home with a broken nose. He’d never heard of ‘ice-climbing,’ but he couldn’t imagine it going any better.

“Wouldn’t you rather spend a few evenings at home together?” Victor tried. “We could have a 'weekend of thrills' of our own.”

“Viccctor, come on. We never have the chance to do things like this!” Yuuri insisted.

“You’re really interested in-” Victor grabbed the offending coupon and squinted at it. “-‘Extreme vertical drops’ and ‘rock walls 53 degrees steep?’”

“Yeah! Doesn’t thinking about it get your heart racing? Phichit knows what I mean.” Yuuri turned around to where his friend was packing up his skates for the night. “Right, Phichit? Remember when we went sky-diving together?”

Phichit’s face turned pale. He started laughing wildly and waving his hands in front of him as if warding off an evil spirit, and just… walked away from them.

Yuuri made a face.

“He was scared at first, but he had fun.”

“Yuuri, I don’t know…” Victor shifted nervously on his feet. Sure, he liked trying new things, but he wasn’t exactly into extreme sports. Or, in general, things that could kill him.

“Please? Can we at least go, and if you’re not having a great time after a few hours, we’ll spend the entire weekend in the cabin? Just us, and the snow, and a fire-” Yuuri wrapped his arms slyly around Victor’s waist.

Well, that sounded more like it…

“Alright, alright.” Victor couldn’t say ‘no’ when his fiancé was staring at him with his _Eros_ eyes.

That was Victor’s first mistake.

 

 

Victor’s second mistake was agreeing to let Yuuri act as his ski instructor, which meant that they standing were at the top of a very tall slope without any professional staff in sight to point Victor towards the chair lift so that he could make his escape.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, nervous breath clouding up his goggles as he scooted awkwardly closer to his partner, looking like a drunken penguin, “I don’t think I can do this.” He flung an arm in the direction of a nearby sign. “I mean, it’s red! Doesn’t that mean danger? We should just head back.”

“Red means ‘intermediate’ here, _lyubimyj_ ,” Yuuri assured him. “We’re going to take it slow. I have faith in you.”

Victor was clinging to him like a lost child.

“This part of the course is pretty smooth and shallow, but it’s less crowded than the beginner slope,” Yuuri explained. “It’s a good spot to practice.”

Victor didn’t feel any better about that. Or the fact that Yurio was standing only ten feet away, filming him with his smartphone and laughing.

“I thought this was supposed to be a romantic couple’s retreat,” Victor griped. His left foot slipped out from under him and he landed hard on his ass.

Yuuri sighed heavily.

“It’s not like I could stop them from coming here on their own,” he said.

“Beka, Beka, look-” Yurio tugged on Otabek’s coat sleeve and held up his phone. He had added music and the sound of cats meowing to a looped video of Victor falling. Otabek’s expression remained unchanged but he snorted softly through his nose.

“Can’t you two find something else to do?” Yuuri rounded on them.

Otabek nudged Yurio with his elbow.

“Yura, I want to eat some of that stew they were selling in the lodge. Let’s take a break after this.”

“Huh? Oh, alright.” Yurio put his phone away. “I’ll race you to the bottom.”

The two glided away on their snowboards, Yurio whizzing past Victor and pulling off a spin on the way down, just to show off.

“Alright,” Yuuri huffed. “Well, the first step is probably to get you onto your feet.”

 

 

Fifteen brutal wipe-outs later, they had made it to the bottom of the slope. Victor had a big patch of scraped skin on his right cheek and he felt like his legs were going to give out from exhaustion, or fear, or both.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I’m just not good at this.”

Yuuri slid under Victor’s arm, helping to support him as they made their way towards the guest lodge.

“You didn’t do too bad for a beginner. And you don’t have to apologize. Let’s sit down for a while.”

“I guess this is probably a bit tamer than you were expecting. You seemed so excited to come here. Don’t you want to ski some more?” Victor was grateful to collapse onto a bench outside of the lodge. He never wanted to stand up again.

“I’m not going to leave you by yourself,” Yuuri insisted, pressing a handkerchief to Victor’s bloody cheek. “We came here to spend time together.”

Victor knew his fiancé too well. There was a little spark hiding in the corner of Yuuri’s eyes. Who would have guessed that Victor would fall for a baby-faced adrenaline junkie? Yuuri never ceased to surprise him.

“Go,” Victor said, kissing Yuuri’s gloved hand. “I’ll spend some time crashing the young lovers’ date for a change.”

Yurio and Otabek were visible through the snowy lodge window, huddled together on a couch, clutching cups of hot chocolate.

“Well… alright,” Yuuri conceded.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful,” Victor said, giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze to let him know this was serious.

Yuuri leaned down and kissed Victor’s nose.

“I promise. I’ll meet you in the cabin in an hour, then? Don’t you dare fall asleep without me! Our ‘weekend of thrills’ is just starting, right?”

Victor’s skin instantly heated with excitement. He knew what Yuuri was like after competitions, blood flushed with endorphins. He couldn’t wait to see what Extreme Sports Yuuri was like in the bedroom.

He managed to get his skis off, somehow, and half-hobbled-half-limped into the ski lodge.

“Yuri, Otabek~” Victor called, the edge in his cheerful voice making Yurio prickle like a hissing cat. “You don’t mind if I join you? Why don’t you let me hold onto that phone while you two play? You wouldn’t want something to _happen_ to it.”

 

 

“Wow, Victor! I didn’t think it was possible but your popularity has gone up even more since Yuri posted that clip from the slopes online.” Yuuri wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cringe, watching his fiancé crash to the ground on loop to a cat symphony.

Victor let out a feeble cry of despair, rolling over in bed to bury his face in the pillows, only his bruised backside visible amongst the tangle of sheets.

“I’m sorry, love.” Yuuri put a reassuring hand on Victor’s back. “Thank you for enduring it for me.”

There was a short silence and then Victor blurted into the pillows:

“I would endure anything for you” with such fierce determination that Yuuri let out a laugh before he could contain it.

But he was touched.

“Me, too,” he replied warmly, rubbing Victor’s back.

A sudden PING from Yuuri’s phone interrupted his sweet contemplation, followed by another. And another, until all of the notification bells were blurring together in a chaotic frenzy, Yuuri’s phone vibrating right off the bedside table.

Victor went back to audibly lamenting. But this time, it wasn’t Yurio’s video that the fans were responding to. Victor grew suspicious of Yuuri’s prolonged silence and lifted himself from the bed to peek at the phone, now clutched in both of Yuuri’s hands as if it was a bomb, to find Yuuri staring, red-faced, at a seemingly endless feed of action shots of himself from various angles, engaged in various feats of athleticism, muscles bulging, looking quite serious and rugged. Victor could see rows and rows of heart emojis flooding the comments from where he lay.

Yuuri tossed the phone across the bed, overcome with embarrassment.

“I…I was sure nobody had recognized us out here…”

Victor was suddenly very interested in investigating.

“How did they even get aerial shots?” Yuuri’s voice cracked. He was stunned.

Victor was gushing, downloading every single photo he could find for later viewing.

“Perhaps I haven’t given your fans enough credit in the past,” he cheerfully mused. “They are very dedicated. And quite artistic, too.”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to groan, pressing a pillow to his face a bit more violently than was necessary, possibly trying to suffocate himself.

Victor chuckled and switched the phone off. The pinging finally stopped.

“Well, I can enjoy these later. Why be distracted by that when I have the real thing right here?”

Yuuri lowered the pillow after a moment, emerging with a dangerous expression.

“Ready for a third round, then?”

Victor’s cock ached, both in eagerness and protest.

“Yes, but- I need a bit longer. I don’t quite have your stamina.”

“That’s fine,” Yuuri smiled softly, scooting closer to wrap himself around Victor, pulling him close and wrapping their limbs together. Victor succumbed happily.

“I can wait,” Yuuri hummed, running well-behaved hands over Victor’s smooth skin. “It’s just… You give me such a rush, Victor. I don’t ever want to stop.”

Victor’s heart swelled at the words. He mumbled something in Russian without thinking, and Yuuri didn’t quite catch it. But Victor’s hands spoke for him, covering Yuuri’s, warm and secure.

“Let’s do this again,” Victor decided suddenly, to Yuuri’s surprise.

“Really? It didn’t seem like your kind of thing, though…”

“You love it, and I love that you love it.”

Yuuri grimaced playfully.

“Well, if you really want to try it again sometime, I’m happy to help you practice.”

“And as for this,” Victor waved an arm at the outline of their bodies pressed together under the sheets. “I’m sure I can improve to your satisfaction- with the right coach.”

Yuuri had to adjust himself to put more space between them at the thought.

 

 

Meanwhile, Phichit was amusing himself at home by helping to distribute the photos of Yuuri across every online platform he could think of, as well as uploading a few gems of his own, making sure to tag Yuuri in every single one. It didn’t quite make them even for the surprise sky-diving trip, but it was a good start.


End file.
